


24p a breath

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: A poem about air quality
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	24p a breath

Hope and sympathy are in dire supply when  
Our Rulers don't care if we lay down and die  
Nor do they mind that our planet is choking  
On all the carbon their factories keep smoking

My future is being torn from my breast  
While i cough and i splutter and i clutch at my chest  
But at least they sell a solution to  
MY problem  
THEY caused  
Just take inhalers, 24 pence a breath, of course!

They've monitized the meer act of BREATHING  
A problem that has me rage filled and seething  
Their cars and their factories smog up the sky  
And i'm left worried i'll get pneumonia and die

Because as long as they profit our Rulers don't care  
About our horrendous and low quality air  
So they'll just keep lining their pockets  
Unless we finally do SOMETHING

Anything

To get them to stop it.


End file.
